Beautiful Liar
by serine Oh
Summary: Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan membuat Luhan harus berhadapan dan masuk dimensi lain yang jauh berbeda dengan bumi. Makhluk mengerikan dan segelumit hal yang dianggap mustahil itu kini ada dihadapannya. HunHan/Kaisoo YAOI .
Luhan hanyalah anak sebatang kara. Ia tak pernah ingat siapa ayah dan ibunya, bagaimana masa kecilnya atau hal lain apapun dalam hidupnya seperti orang kebanyakan. Dirinya tak pernah mengenal yang namanya kasih sayang, tak pernah mendapat perhatian sesama temannya -mereka selalu menjauh ketika ia mendekat- sedari dulu kecuali satu orang.

Do Kyungsoo.

Anak lelaki bermata bulat seperti burung hantu yang manis, bersikap baik dengan mendatanginya ketika jam istirahat tiba. Ia menyodorkan kotak bekal makanannya yang bergambar pororo kearah Luhan, tersenyum manis menawarkan persahabatan saat yang lain menjauh serta mengucilkannya. "Mau makan siang bersamaku?"

Hanya kalimat sederhana namun mempunyai artian besar bagi seorang Luhan, kepala yang biasanya ia tundukkan kini terangkat keatas. Menatap penuh binar bahagia, bahkan tanpa sadar ia mengangguk kelewat antusias pada Kyungsoo. Tak ada kata istimewa, tahunya mereka menjadi sahabat dekat tanpa perduli pada perkataan orang lain. Kyungsoo selalu membela Luhan jika ada orang yang mengatakan Luhan hanya anak miskin panti asuhan, walaupun begitu Luhan di anugerahi tuhan memiliki otak cerdas yang bisa mengalahkan kepintaran mulut tajam anak-anak sombong dari keluarga kaya di sekolahnya.

Mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain sebagai sahabat, melewati hari dengan riang seolah tanpa beban. Inilah yang Luhan kecil inginkan, tak perlu mempunyai banyak teman, cukup satu tapi ia yang selalu ada disisi Luhan apapun yang terjadi.

Namun terkadang takdir memang kejam, setelah mereka menyelesaikan pendidikan mereka dibangku Junior High School dengan raut wajah sedih Kyungsoo datang dengan membawa berita buruk kepada Luhan. "Maafkan aku, tapi besok aku pindah ke Jepang bersama seluruh keluargaku." Mata seindah rusa itu mengerjap sedih, tak menyangka akan secepat ini Kyungsoo meninggalkannya seorang diri. "Tak apa Kyungsoo!" Ujar Luhan berusaha bersikap ceria, "Sekolah dengan baik disana lalu kembalilah kesini, saat kau kembali akan kubuktikan jika aku bisa menjadi orang sukses."

Kyungsoo tahu jika Luhan berusaha menghibur dirinya, dengan pelan diusapnya air mata yang telah menggenang dengan lengan kemeja sekolahnya. "Kau pasti bisa Luhan! Aku pasti kembali." Janji Kyungsoo sembari memeluk erat tubuh Luhan, awalnya pelukan itu hanya sekedar memberi semangat saja namun entah siapa yang memulai isak tangis mengalun dan dibelakang sekolah merekalah yang kini menjadi saksinya.

"Kau harus kembali." Ucap Luhan diantara tangisnya.

.

.

.

 **Beautiful Liar**

 **Author: Serine Oh**

 **Cast: Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Lee** **Hongbin**

 **Exo's member**

 **Genre: Mystery, Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rated: M**

 **Lenght: Chaptered**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Lemon/BL, Nc,** **TYPO ,**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Summary: Berawal dari ketidaksengajaan membuat Luhan harus berhadapan dan masuk dimensi lain yang jauh berbeda dengan bumi.** **Makhluk** **yang semula dianggap mitos,** **telah** **menjelma nyata dihadapan Luhan yang tak** **pernah** **mempercayai keberadaan mereka. Buka** **n** **seperti sebuah** **fairy dengan badan kecil, sayap indah,** **dan** **juga wajah cantik. Melainkan** **" Seekor Makhluk"** **yang berwajah mengerikan, b** **erb** **entuk aneh,** **ber** **mata hijau yang menakutkan namun penuh pesona.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keep reading guys ...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Luhan cepatlah antarkan pesanannya." Bibi pemilik kedai memanggil luhan karena memang hari ini kedai sangat ramai dan pesanan sangat banyak.

"Baik bibi, tapi dimana sepeda kesayanganku bi?" Luhan bertanya kepada bibi Gong yang sedang kerepotan melayani para pelanggan.

"Kau cari sendiri saja lu, bibi sedang repot cepatlah kembali sebelum petang karena udara sore hari sangat dingin dan sepertinya akan turun hujan mengerti?" Bibi Gong melanjutkan pekerjaan nya sementara Luhan mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mencari lagi sepeda kesayangannya yang berada di belakang kedai. Akhirnya Luhan menemukannya dan mulai mengantarkan pesanannya.

"BAIKLAH BI! LUHAN PERGI DULU! JANGAN SAMPAI KELELAHAN INGATLAH UMURMU BI!" teriak Luhan dan langsung melanjutkan mengayuh sepeda kesayangannya untuk mengantarkan pesanannya. Bibi Gong yang mendengarnya pun hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya karena ucapan kurang ajar dari mulut kecil Luhan yang sebenarnya hanya bercanda itu.

...

...

...

Setelah beberapa menit mengendarai sepeda kesayangannya akhirnya Luhan menemukan rumah yang dicarinya. Luhan pun memarkirkan sepedanya ditepi rumah itu dan segera menekan bel tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang atau mungkin pemilik rumah sedang tertidur pikir Luhan. Luhan berinisiatif untuk berteriak memanggil pemilik rumah.

"PERMISI, HALOOOO PESANAN ANDA SUDAH DATANG BISAKAH ANDA KELUAR SEBENTAR UNTUK MENGAMBIL PESANAN ANDA LALU MEMBAYAR? HALOOOOO TUANNN NYONYAAA CEPATLAH KAKI KU PEGAL, HEY! AISHHH." Luhan kesal karena sedari tadi dia berteriak tidak ada yang menyahutinya, hey ini sudah mau petang luhan harus segera pulang seperti pesan bibi Gong tadi, tapi bagaimana ia bisa pulang? Barang yang dipesan oleh pemilik rumah ini pun belum ada yang mau membukakan pintu untuk mengambilnya. Karena bosan Luhan pun berdiri dan meneliti rumah yang ada dihadapannya ini. " _Wah_ _besar sekali yaaa."_ batin Luhan dengan mulut yang terus menggumamkan kata ' woah'.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari hadapanku makhluk rendahan." Luhan yang tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan datar dan mengintimidasi. Luhan yang kaget karena suara yang berbicara dingin dibelakangnya dengan sontak ia langsung membalikan badannya lalu menatap shock lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Mmm mmm a... aku mmm ah aku mengantarkan pesanan ini tuan, apakah anda yang menelfon kedai kami?" Luhan mendadak gugup ditatap intens oleh pemuda misterius ini tapi Luhan bingung sejak kapan lelaki ini berdiri dibelakangnya? dan apakah lelaki didepannya ini seorang model? Atau artis? Wajahnya begitu tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi yang dibalut kemeja hitam, rambut cokelat berantakanya yang menambah kesan seksi, kulit seputih tulang, juga jangan lupakan tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi tersebut. Oh! Bahkan bibirnya yang tipis berwarna merah ditunjang dengan rahang tegas yang semakin menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Sempurna! Lelaki di depannya ini sungguh sempurna.

Tanpa menjawab, lelaki misterius itu hanya merogoh saku mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan memberikannya langsung ketangan Luhan. "Ini ambil lah, segera pergi." Ucapnya dengan nada datar dan ia mengambil makanan yang Luhan antar kemudian masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menganga kaget.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" Umpat Luhan kesal berniat menendang pintu didepannya tapi terpaksa ia batalkan.

Setelah memasukkan uang tadi kedalam saku celananya, Luhan segera melangkah pergi dari sana tanpa berbalik. Hatinya cukup kesal, entah kenapa lelaki tadi seolah menganggapnya rendah seperti kebanyakan orang. Memangnya tahu apa mereka tentang dirinya? Cih, dasar orang-orang munafik, sok berkuasa hanya karena harta yang mereka miliki lalu menganggap remeh orang - orang seperti Luhan didunia ini. Jenis orang yang tidak disukai Luhan sedari dulu, Luhan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu dengan tatapan sendu dan bercampur marah.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Silahkan datang, ya terima kasih... Ah ya silahkan datang ne?"Ucap seseorang yang sedang membagikan sesuatu kepada orang orang yang sedang berjalan jalan.

"Oppa apakah aku bisa berfoto denganmu?" tiba-tiba banyak siswi SHS datang menghampiri pemuda yang sedang membagikan sebuah brosur. Pemuda tadi tersenyum lalu mengangguk ringan sontak siswi yang meminta berfoto dengannya langsung berteriak kegirangan dan bergantian berfoto dengan pemuda tadi.

"Terima kasih oppa kami sangat senang bisa berfoto denganmu," ucap salahsatu siswi SHS tadi dengan senyum lima jarinya yang tampak sangat bahagia itu. "Ah tapi itu apa oppa? apakah kami bisa melihatnya?" tanya siswi lainnya.

"Ini brosur pembuatan tatto, apakah kalian ingin mengunjungi tempat bekerjaku? ah tapi kalian masih SHS tidak mungkin kalian memasang tatto nanti kalian akan dihukum oleh sekolah," sahut pemuda tadi tak lepas dengan senyumnya yang menawan membuat beberapa gadis SHS tadi sedikit bersemu. Melihat mereka yang sedikit bersemu sontak membuat pemuda tadi tersenyum geli, sungguh menurutnya tingkah para gadis gadis ini sangat menggelikan.

"Ini sudah larut malam sebaiknya kalian segera pulang dan mandi air hangat."

"NE! Baiklah kami akan pulang, terima kasih atas fotonya oppa! sebaiknya oppa juga segera pulang ... Annyeong!" ucap para gadis tadi tak lepas dengan senyum yang terus mengembang sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Sementara pemuda tadi hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan terkekeh geli ."Kkkkk andai saja mereka tau yang sebenarnya."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Setelah pergi dari rumah _besar_ tadi Luhan pulang dengan penuh kemarahan. Luhan terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanannya dan terus menyumpah serapah lelaki berwajah datar tadi.

"Yakk memangnya dia keren huh? aku sangat kesal dengan perkataannya tadi makhluk rendahan? yak memangnya dia siapa!? aku tau dia orang kaya tapi sungguh tadi itu sangat menyebalkan. Gara gara aku menunggunya sekarang aku sudah sangat terlambat pulang pasti bibi sangat mengkhawatirkanku."

Luhan berteriak-riak sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju kedai bibi Gong tetapi sebelum ia sampai disana Luhan bisa melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sedang berteriak kegirangan. Karena penasaran Luhan pun segera menghampiri kerumunan itu dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan karena menurutnya itu akan buang buang waktu saja sedangkan bibi Gong pasti sedang menunggunya.

"Sebaiknya aku langsung ke kedai saja pasti bibi sedang mengkhawatirkanku." Luhan bergegas kembali ke kedai tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hey kau! Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu!"

Luhan segera membalikan badannya dan menghampiri seorang pemuda yang memanggilnya. Luhan sedikit heran dengan pemuda ini karena sungguh penampilannya sangat aneh tapi tetap tampan, tunggu tampan? astaga pikiran Luhan sudah tidak waras karena menganggap semua lelaki yang dijumpainya tampan ckckckck hanya Luhan yang paling tampan dan juga manly!

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? apa kau membutuhkan pertolonganku?" ujar Luhan dengan wajah yang sangat polos.

"Kkkkk tidak Luhan aku tidak membutuhkan pertolonganmu, tapi aku mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa membantumu." Pemuda tadi pun tersenyum dan menyerahkan brosur yang sedari tadi dia bawa.

Luhan heran dengan pemuda ini dari mana dia tau namanya? dan perkataannya sungguh aneh ."Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku? dan apa ini sebuah tempat membuat tatto? apa kau sudah gila? tidak mungkin dengan memasang sebuah tatto bisa merubah hidupku!" Luhan membantingkan brosur yang dipegangnya tepat ke wajah pemuda tadi sontak pemuda tadi terkejut dan menahan pergelangan tangan Luhan yang berniat ingin pergi.

"Tunggu Luhan, aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu. Kau jangan marah aku tidak berniat jahat padamu Lu. Ah perkenalkan aku Kai dan aku berbicara yang sebenarnya dengan kau bahwa membuat satu tatto saja kau bisa merubah hidupmu Luhan. Tatto ditempat kami adalah tatto yang ajaib, kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau mau dengan cara mengelus bagian tubuhmu yang terdapat tattoo itu. Aku bisa menjamin ini sangat manjur percayalah, dan soal namamu aku mengenalnya dari orang orang yang sering mengunjungi kedai mu. Kuharap kau bisa datang Lu, ah datanglah ketika menjelang sore hari. Tempat kami tidak buka 24 jam Lu." Kai menjelaskan semuanya kepada Luhan agar luhan bisa mempercayainya tapi Luhan yang awalnya ragu menjadi sangat percaya kepada Kai dan ingin segera membuat tatto di bagian tubuhnya.

"Hmm baiklah nanti aku datang ketempatmu Kai ssi. Hari ini aku tidak bisa bibi pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanku, aku pergi dulu ya sampai jumpa besok Kai." Luhan berniat ingin pergi dari hadapan Kai yang terus tersenyum kepadanya, tapi ia lupa menanyakan dimana tempat pembuatan tatto milik Kai. Ketika Luhan hendak menanyakannya Kai sudah tidak ada dibelakangnya, kemana pemuda tampan itu pergi? pikir Luhan.

"Kai aku ingin ber... eh? Kai? kau sudah pergi? tapi kemana dia pergi hmm secepat itukah ?.""

Luhan bergidik ngeri karena di pikirannya Kai itu bukan manusia maka dari itu Luhan langsung mendorong sepedanya secepat kilat menuju kedai bibi Gong. Sesampainya disana bibi Gong yang sedang merapihkan meja bekas pelanggan pun heran melihat Luhan yang ngos ngosan ditambah dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

"Dari mana saja sayang? kenapa kau pulang terlambat bibi sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Bibi takut kau diculik dan terjadi sesuatu syukurlah kau sudah pulang nak." bibi Gong pun menghampiri Luhan yang sedang mengatur nafasnya .

"Apakah kau habis berlari Lu? kenapa penampilanmu begini astaga cepatlah bersihkan dirimu."

"Maafkan Luhan bi ... tadi aku harus menunggu lama agar seseorang yang memesan makanan membukakan pintunya bi. Baiklah aku akan segera mandi bi. Terimakasih karena bibi mengkhawatirkanku dan tidak marah padaku." Luhan tersenyum lebar dan bergegas ingin pergi ke kamarnya lalu mandi. Bibi Gong yang melihat kelakuan Luhan pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh geli.

"Eh sebentar Lu, Itu apa yang ditangan mu?"

"Ini?" ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat brosur pemberian Kai tadi "Ini hanya brosur tempat pembuatan tatto, biasa tempat baru didirikan jadi mereka menyebarkan brosurnya."

"Kau ingin membuat tatto?""

"Entahlah bi, aku tidak cukup tertarik dengan tempat mereka, sudahlah yah bi Lulu ingin mandi dulu." Luhan terpaksa berbohong karena dia tidak ingin membuat bibi Gong kecewa kepadanya.

" _Maafkan aku bi ,... aku berjanji ini terakhir kalinya aku berbohong kepadamu."_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ruangan itu tampak suram, dengan cahaya samar dari sinar bulan yang menyusup masuk dari jendela kamar juga cat dinding warna hitam itu sendiri. Tirai besar berwarna cokelat gelap dijendela juga aura yang dipancarkan ruangan itu sendiri. Kalian akan berpikir dua kali untuk masuk kesini.

Tapi beda persoalanya dengan lelaki yang masuk kedalam sana, ia sudah biasa bahkan terlalu biasa dengan ruangan aneh tersebut lengkap dengan auranya.

Entah terlalu familiar atau terbiasa. Ia tak terlalu memikirkan apapun penyebabnya karena ia punya sesuatu yang lebih penting dari sekedar memilikirkan suasana suram juga ekspresi muram lelaki yang berdiri disana.

"My lord," ucapnya antara memanggil atau sekedar memberi tahu keberadaannya disana.

Lelaki yang terlihat memandang bulan dari jendela berbalik, menghadap seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan pribadinya dengan ekspresi biasa. "Kau menemukannya?" Ia bertanya langsung tanpa basa-basi, lagipula ia tak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti itu. _Seperti manusia rendahan saja_ batinnya penuh sarkasme.

Orang yang baru masuk keruangan tersebut mengangguk kecil, "Saya menemukannya." Lelaki yang berdiri didepan pintu berjalan pelan, melangkah dengan penuh perhitungan sampai ia duduk dibalik meja kayu tua dengan peliture mengkilat.

"Kapan?" Suaranya terdengar tak berminat, tapi ia tahu ada sedikit ketidaksabaran dari suara tersebut.

"Secepatnya tuan ku, paling lama tiga hari kedepan." Ia cukup yakin dengan perhitungannya, selama ini ia tak pernah meleset lagipula yang ia butuhkan hanya sedikit dorongan dan semua selesai. Ia bisa menangkap sinar tertarik dari odang yang menjadi target mereka sejak lama.

Lelaki yang duduk disana tersenyum samar beberapa detik, ia mengambil sebuah buku tua dan usang lalu membukanya perlahan. Dibalik lembar bagian tengah buku ada sebuah foto lama, dengan latar belakang hutan hujan yang hijau juga seorang anak kecil yang berjongkok ditanah menghadap setangkai bunga daisy putih yang melambai tertiup angin.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapannya?"

Orang yang memasuki ruangan tadi berdehem kecil, "Semua sudah selesai my lord, hanya tinggal menunggu dia datang dan juga dirimu." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Binar matanya menunjukkan kerinduan, senang, ambisi dan serakah. "Ku tunggu kabar baikmu dalam tiga hari kedepan," ucapnya dengan nada bosan kemudian menyelipkan foto tersebut kedalam lembaran buku tua tadi.

Orang yang memasuki ruangan mengangguk kecil tanda paham. "Tentu saja," ucapnya patuh tanpa bantahan.

"Kau tahu jika aku tidak suka dikecewakan bukan?" Lagi suara itu terdengar, ada nada peringatan yang berbahaya dibalik suara tenang tersebut. Bukan hal yang baik jika membuat ia kecewa, karena selalu ada balasan setimpal dari setiap hak yang mengecewakan dirinya.

"Saya tahu, my lord." Setelahnya ia pergi dari sana secepat mungkin untuk menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, lagipula walau ia familiar atau terbiasa dengan ruangan itu sekalipun tetap saja terasa tak nyaman untuk tinggal lebih lama disana.

Rasanya seperti ada suatu tekanan berlebih dari ruangan tersebut, mungkin jika ia tinggal lebih lama bisa menciptakan halusinasi atau bahkan kegilaan.

Kembali ruangan itu senyap seperti sebelum salah satu orang kepercayaannya datang, membawa berita yang cukup ia nantikan selama ini. Sungguh, ia tak sabar untuk segera bertemu secara langsung dengan anak kecil yang berasa difoto lama tadi. Ah benar, bukan anak kecil lagi karena setiap tahun merubah fisik dan juga sifat anak kecil itu menjadi lebih matang, lebih dewasa.

Tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibir senang.

Bayangan hitam tampak meliuk-liuk dibelakangnya, bergerak merambat didinding, membentuk pola tak berdasar dengan kesan indah juga menakutkan. "Kalian senang bukan? Sebentar lagi, hanya sebentar lagi." Gumamnya seorang diri dengan senyum tampan yang berubah jadi seringai mengerikan.

" _Selamat datang Lu ..."_

 **To Be Continue ...**

 **PS :** **Pendekkah ?** **maklum ini masih CH 1 atau mungkin prolog /? #plak** **:''** **Bosenin ? absurd ?** **iya gue tau** **:" duh duh maaf ye gue author baru disini /? Ini pertama kalinya gue publish di ffn :v kalo misalkan ini ff masih banyak kesalahan maaf yeh tolong kritik dan saran nya :" gue masih butuh dukungan buat kelanjutan ini ff gaje ini wkwkwkwk jangan siders ya usahakan review :v gue ga ngarepin banyak sama ini ff doh tapi semoga suka yaa. Mafkan ini ff mungkin banyak typo :" . Kalo bisa review yg membangun saran ya jangan membangun emosi /? :" segitu aja dulu :"v kalo mau tanya tanya bisa pm gue /?** **Oke sekian salam kenal buat semua readers dan para author kece :" salam serine oh yang menggemaskan :*:*:* #**


End file.
